


if something's wrong you can count on me

by donutcats



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, character in a cast, it's just 2k words of them being cute I don't have much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: Milesthere’s this cool art festival happening in harlem this weekend, did u wanna check it out w me? y/nGwenwould love to but I won’t be able to. I’m sorta in a cast rn and can’t do much =/MilesWHAT???dude wth happened??





	if something's wrong you can count on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).

> this is my very first fic for into the spiderverse! it was a commission for the lovely milleniumrex. the prompt was basically about gwen getting hurt and needing a cast, which leads to the rest of the crew helping her out, especially miles, and it all leads up to a kiss.
> 
> honestly I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope I did the characters justice, please enjoy!

The fact that Gwen was laying on her couch, watching a marathon of some paranormal show that she stumbled on early in the afternoon and has been far too lazy and invested in to change, with her foot propped up on pillows, made her feel so utterly useless. 

Her dad insisted on the pillows, even though her foot is on the coffee table and the shell of her cast already acts as a vague cushioning. Yep, a cast. How did she get the cast, you ask? Oh, well, isn’t that just an interesting story. Well, actually, the act of breaking a bone in her leg and fracturing some important bits in her foot isn’t all that interesting, since it all boils down to a miscalculated webline and a stumbled landing. A mistake, that’s all it was really.

She already swore herself from the News channels, refusing to watch new problems crop up while she can’t do anything about it. Which is why she’s watching odd shows she normally wouldn’t. The urge to switch to some sort of news outlet is strong though, as she wonders how her city is fairing without her, or if it’s just falling to pieces.

Just then, in the middle of her lamenting and trying to melt into the couch, her watch beeps with a new message. It takes her almost two full minutes trying to wiggle her way across the cushions to where she threw it onto the end table, without disturbing her cast too much. 

**Miles  
**there’s this cool art festival happening in harlem this weekend, did u wanna check it out w me? y/n 

**Gwen**  
would love to but I won’t be able to. I’m sorta in a cast rn and can’t do much =/ 

**Miles  
** WHAT???  
dude wth happened?? 

**Gwen  
**broke my tibia and fractured up my foot

**Miles **  
hold on im looking up Leg Bones on my phone   
are u going to be ok?? 

**Gwen**  
yeah pretty much. It’s going to take a few Weeks at minimum to heal up which, sucks. I have things to do! also I’m super bored!  
did you know there’s this show where they appraise antique items? I’m p sure most of them are haunted. 

**Miles**  
Antique Roadtrip?

**Gwen**  
I think it’s called Antique Road Adventures 

**Miles**  
I just asked peterb about this show and he yelled “you mean aNTIQUE ROADSHOW” like we’re a bunch of heathens or smthn   
omw btw 

**Gwen**  
wait what no, you have things to do Miles. Responsibilities! 

Gwen stares at her watch, waiting for Miles to reply. No such luck. She watches another episode of a bunch of guys walking around a dark house, holding up tape recorders and asking stupid questions, before Miles is stumbling through her living room wall.

He jumps up and brushes off his shirt, already talking. “Yeah, but my responsibilities will still be there when I get back.” He continues their conversation easily, and it takes her a second to remember where they left off. “You, on the other hand-”

“Will still be here. For the next six to eight weeks.”

“Six to eight weeks?! That’s two whole months!” 

“Oh wow, you can count.” 

Miles ignores her comment, only shooting her a brief raised eyebrow. “You shouldn’t be cooped up in her for a whole two months. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. C’mon, if you can’t go to the art show, let’s do something here. Things, plural.”

“Things?” 

“And stuff.”

“I can’t do things and stuff Miles! I can barely hop my way to the kitchen for some water.” 

Miles takes a minute, looking at her and then craning his neck towards the kitchen. “Hoping? Why don’t you use crutches?” 

At that, Gwen seems to huff. “They’re hard to use and I keep knocking them into things. So I just stopped using them.”

“_ Gwen. _”

“What?” 

With a sigh, Miles doesn’t answer her and instead walks to the kitchen, and comes back a few moments later with a thermos filled with water. “So, the game plan of Stuff and Things happening is put on the back burner for now. First, you have to learn how to actually get _ around _.”

“You know how to use crutches?”

“It’s like walking with two large canes.”

“I’m doomed.” 

“Nah, we got this. We’re doing this.” He pats her good leg, giving her knee a squeeze. 

** _\---_ **

The next few hours, Miles sticks to his promise and tries to show her how to use her crutches. In reality it involves a lot of bickering over the correct way to hold them. 

“I’m going to break my other foot, at this rate.” She grumbles, face smashed into Miles’ shoulder.

One crutch is wedged between their bodies and the other is lying somewhere on the floor. Miles had managed to somehow trip on one of the crutches, which caused Gwen to trip too, which neither of them understand how it happened since they both are meant to have amazing reflexes. But they ended up slumped against the wall anyways.

Miles just laughs, a nervous sound as he tries to get them both up off the floor. “That was just an accident. I’m tellin’ you, we almost have it.” His hands anchor themselves on her waist, and they stay there for a second too long. Then he’s snatching them away and ducking his head and Gwen can’t help but admit that he’s sort of cute like this. Flustered and breathy from laughter. 

She knocks his leg with the crutch she still has a hold of. “Well, c’mon then. Like you said, we almost got it.” 

** _===_ **

Miles has to go home shortly after, but the next day Peter B is dropping from her ceiling, in full Spider-man gear. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh, hey kiddo.”

“You’re in my home, because?”

Peter leverages himself onto the couch next to her, snatching the remote and flicking through the channels, not once taking the mask off. “Miles said something about you being out of commission and some bank robbers still at large. Since he has school and Noir has some book club, all Penny replied with was ‘busy’ and no one ever knows exactly what Ham is doing at any given time, I thought I could help you out.”

“What if I told you that you had to wear my outfit?”

“Do you really think I’d fit in it?”

“No.” 

Peter unfolds himself from the comfortable position he managed to get himself into, and stretches. “Well, then I guess everyone will have to deal with Spiderman for the day instead of Spider-gwen.”

“Spider-woman!”

“Spider-girl?”

Gwen groans, flopping sideways on the couch. “You’re like an annoying uncle that no one ever asked for.”

“You don’t know how much that means to me. No, really, I’m dead serious.” Peter grabs a throw blanket that was on the recliner and tosses it over her, making quick work of fixing her cast so it’s on the couch and propped up on at least one pillow. “Stay right here, watch some Antique Roadshow, and enjoy the time off.”

“Antique Road Adventures.”

“That’s just so, so wrong.” Shaking his head, Peter continues to grumble to himself about different dimensions and twisting good shows as he opens up her window. With a little wave, he falls backwards out of it, like a scuba diver, and a second later she watches him go by, a blue of red as he swings to the next building. 

_ **===** _

The rest of the month goes about the same way. Someone from their weird little spider family will drop in, claiming they’re here to help her with keeping the city safe, and then when they come back, they spend hours talking to her. Once, they all crammed into her living room while her dad was out for the night and played some board game Ham picked up in his dimension. It was some weird version of a beloved children’s game but with a very heavy animal theme. 

Miles shows up more than the others. Almost every single day if he can manage it.

They go out, sometimes. Whenever he has a free day and nothing infringing on his time, he pops into her apartment, gathers up her crutches, and happily announces that they’re going out today. She never knows where they’re going, and half the time neither does he, but it’s fun regardless. To just, go, and do Things and Stuff. 

They walk around a market being held, on a nice sunny day. Miles has to use her money because apparently there’s something just marginally different about their currency, just enough to make it annoying, and he looks so put out. Like he really wanted to pay for her and these outings. He buys her a comically large sun hat and a bowl of ice cream to pass between them, and promises to pay her back whenever he figures out how. 

He even manages to take her to an art festival, which he’s ridiculously excited for. It’s one of those times where she finds herself watching him and thinking about how cute he is. At first, it felt weird. Because she made it very clear she doesn’t do friends. Much less crushes or- whatever this is. But now, she’s known him long enough that he can be considered a friend and. She doesn’t know, maybe more? Maybe something. 

Someone who can make her laugh even when her leg feels achy. Who won’t let go of the one time she mentioned hopping to get water and now brings her a thermos full every time he sees her. Who buys her favorite snacks and lets her choose where they sit when they go out to eat and is always considerate of where she can and can’t go because of the two large canes attached to her arms. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” 

Gwen blinks, focuses back in on what’s going on. She decided to take a break and sit on one of the benches, pushing the crutches to the side. There’s been music pumping through speakers throughout the day, but now she realizes it’s a bit louder, and there’s people dancing together in the middle of the small park the exhibition is taking place in. The tune is some sort of slower pop song, but still catchy, and Miles is standing in front of her, one hand stretched out towards her, fingers wiggling expectedly. 

“Miles, I have one foot. How do you expect me to dance with one foot?”

“I mean, not as good as _ me _, but I think you can hold your own.” He doesn’t pull his hand away, if anything his fingers stretch even more, and he leans in. “I know you love this song.” 

Gwen looks down at her cast, with it’s random doodles and signatures from people she knows. Noir’s quick script in the blackest sharpie, Penny’s name bordered by little cartoon spiders and emoticon faces. Peter’s name has a stupid joke under it, ‘_ break a leg, kid! Oh. wait. _’ and she can’t help but crack a smile every time she reads it. Ham’s signature has his little face drawn next to it and sometimes she swears she catches it winking at her. And Miles’ name, taking up the most room, in his cool graffiti style, in her favorite colors. 

Even if it makes her smile, it’s still a cast. It’s still hard to work with and she was told not to put too much pressure on it if she can handle it and. Dancing just doesn’t seem like an option. She goes to say this, to tell Miles sorry but she can’t, but then his hand is wrapping around her wrist, and he’s tugging gently. 

“If we make fools of ourselves you can totally blame me and never let me live it down.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” She hesitates for another moment, and Miles doesn’t push. His hand stays on her wrist, fingers a steady anchor against her pulse, and after a breath she decides. Why not. Why should she stay here, being literally benched, when she could be dancing. 

So she lets Miles pull her up, and when she goes to grab her crutches, he stops her. “I think for once, you’ll be good without them.” She rolls her eyes, but follows him regardless. Gwen hops a little bit away from the bench, but not too far. She grips onto Miles the whole way, and he carefully moves around until he’s in front of her, taking her hands. 

It’s a group effort, figuring out how to sway and shimmy to the music while Gwen gingerly rests her plastered up foot on the ground while only putting enough pressure on it to balance herself. Miles uses her hand to spin himself, and he has to duck to fit under her arm. But they’re laughing, and it’s _ nice _. She pulls him close after his spin, curling her fingers into the fabric of his jacket. 

And she kisses him. Because she can. Because she’s spent the last six weeks spending time with him and she realizes maybe she can totally do more than friends. Especially if he’s going to keep tripping over things and taking her to movies neither of them have heard of and getting her water even if she doesn’t need it. He kisses back, and she’s oddly happy that she managed to break her leg. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing, please check out;  
[my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaijucats)  
[my tumblr!](https://donutcats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
